Kiss The Girl
by WnDyy.Loony
Summary: Hermione ve como su amigo intenta acercarse a una chica e intenta ayudarle... Pero... Harry es tan timido... U.U


Hermione, Ron y Harry estaban estudiando para sus EXTASIS. Hermione comenzó a estresarse, y empezó a explicarle ciertos temas de Transformaciones a Ron, sobre la practica.

― Vas bien, Harry?... Harry?

― Que?

― Que miras, eh?-Hermione levantó un poco el cuello, pero Harry se puso en pie, tapandole la visión.

― No era nada… Ayudame con esto…

Hermione no era nada tonta. Disimuló y les explico todo a Harry y Ron. Al final, el sol se iba ocultando.

― Será mejor que nos vayamos… Parece que no será una linda noche―comentó Ron, mirando al cielo, en donde las nubes se iban acercando cada vez mas, nubes muy grises.

Empezaron a recoger sus cosas. Mientras Harry guardaba sus libros en su mochila, Hermione alzó la vista justo para ver como Ginny y Luna iban corriendo hacia el castillo. Hermione se preguntó a cual chica sería, aunque estaba segura de que no podía ser Luna Lovegood, ella era totalmente extrovertida y en mas de una ocasión, Hermione había visto como Harry ponía los ojos en blanco cuando ella decía algo sobre sus criaturas―imaginarias―mágicas.

―En que piensas, eh, Herm?―dijo Ron, pasandole una mano al frente de la cara, a ver si reaccionaba.

― Lo siento… No era nada importante…

Pero Harry notó que la chica evadía su mirada.

Al llegar a la entrada de la Sala Común, Hermione tomó el brazo de Harry y le dijo a Ron que pronto irían, quien asintió, extrañado.

― Que pasa Hermione?-pregunto Harry, realmente sorprendido.

― Ahora mirabas a Ginny, cierto?-Hermione fue tan directa que Harry se atragantó con solo respirar― Por eso es que andas tan extraño con Ron, por que temes su reacción… Cierto?

― Te equivocas, Hermione. No ando extraño con Ron… Es solo que hemos peleado otra vez… Me eh puesto histerico… Y no quiero pelear mas con el… Y sobre lo de Ginny… ¡Nada que ver¡¡Te juro que no me atrae!!

― Pero entonces…―Hermione guardó silencio y Harry supo que había cometido un grave error.-― TE GUSTA LOVEGOOD!!

― Yo… No es…― De pronto, para Harry, uno de los retratos donde pastaban las vacas le pareció muy interesante.

― Te… atrae… Lunatica…

― No le digas asi, Hermione!! El hecho de que ella sea mas credula que todos nosotros no la hace una loca…

― Si, yo se, lo lamento… costumbre de escucharlo en los pasillos…―Se escuchó un trueno a los lejos― Pero… Entonces es cierto…

― No… No lo sé a decir verdad… Es solo que…

― Que?

― Pues no se… Pero no te preocupes, Hermione… Dudo mucho que algo vaya a pasar entre nosotros―Harry dijo esto en todo desanimado, y Hermione lamento por unos segundos haber preguntado.

Harry entro en la Sala Común, muy abatido. Hermione pensó que una pequeña ayuda no le sería nada mal.

**HLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHL **

Unos días mas tarde… Iban hacia su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, iban apenas saliendo del castillo… Y de pronto, Hermione ve como Harry, instintivamente, dobla un poco la cabeza hacia el grupo de estudiantes que vienen de Herbología…

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl._

― Harry... Harry... Ve a decirle algo...

― De que.. No, no , no, no seas terca…―Sin embargo Hermione ya le había dado un "leve" empujoncito, haciendo que Harry quedara de frente a frente con Luna, quien lo miró, sorprendida.

― Ho-hola eehm―dijo Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

― Por que haces eso? A Harry le...?-―Hermione asintió, sonriendo, mientras seguían su camino― Lunatica?

― Aja… Pero no digas ese apodo frente a Harry que estoy segura te haría un Cruciatus…

― Oh… Pensé que le gustaba Ginny…

― Yo también… Pero ya ves…

No habían avanzado mucho cuando escucharon…

― Lo lamento Harry, pero si no has venido a decirme nada, lamento que debo irme a Pociones… Bye, supongo que nos vemos después―dijo Luna.

Ron y Hermione se dieron media vuelta justo para ver como Luna daba media vuelta y se marchaba hacia el castillo, y como Harry se golpeaba la frente con la mano.

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Hermione abrió la boca y dijo, casi gritado¡NO PUEDE SER!

― Y… Qué pasó?-pregunto Ron, como si no fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

― No, pues nada… Me quede de pie… Y ella… Ella se marchó…

― Harry, si de verdad quieres estar con ella… Deberías quitarte lo timido

― Crees que no lo se, Hermione?! Pero no es tan facil como decirlo…

**HLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHL**

Paso mas de una semana, pero Hermione no se rendía, tenía que conseguir la felicidad de su mejor amigo… Así que finalmente consiguió que Harry estuviera con Luna… Bueno… Es decir… En el mismo lugar (U.U)

Era una noche magnifica…

Luna estaba sentada cerca del lago, mirando la luna y tarareando.

El trío iba pasando por ahí, pero cuando vieron a Luna (Harry empezó a decir que debían regresar, entre otras cosas)

Sin embargo, Hermione, volvió a darle un empujón, mientras Ron y ella se escondían detrás de un árbol.

― Hola, Luna―dijo Harry, sentándose a su lado.

― Hola, Harry―dijo ella . Harry se acercó mas ella, se sentía incomodo pensando que sus amigos lo estaban viendo.

_Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be bet__ter  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

― Que noche tan bella... Me encanta la luna

― aja―dijo ella, sin captar la indirecta.

Las manos de Harry empezaron a sudar.

― Como para estar con la persona que uno quiere―dijo Harry, sintiendo una gotita de sudor en la nuca. Oyó como Ron iba a reír, y Hermione le hacia callar.

― Talvez…

―Ehm… Oh, mira, luciérnagas…

― Son hadas, Harry…―repuso Luna― Bueno… También pueden ser Griggits… Suelen salir en noches de luna llena… Seguro que en el Bosque Prohibido habitan varios…

― Puede ser―dijo Harry (¿? O.o) ― Pero igual… Son muy bellas…

― Si…―dijo Luna, frotandose las manos.

― Tienes frio?-Ella asintió. Harry se acercó muchisimo mas a ella, para abrazarla.

― Creo que debo irme a mi Sala Comun―dijo ella por su parte, bastante despistada para no notar como Harry se puso un poco pálido.

― No, Luna¡Espera!

-Callate ya, Ron… No me dejas escuchar…

- Pobre harry… Ya no sabe ni lo que dice―opino Ron, casi con el puño dentro de la boca para no reír.

― Que pasa, Harry?-dijo Luna, volviendose. Haciendo que su cabello se vea tan brillante por la luna.

― Si quieres te presto mi abrigo…―Estaba totalmente desesperado.

― Gracias――Pero ya es muy tarde… Y quede de buscar Bibblers Maravillosos mañana en la mañana con Ginny… Será para otra… ¡Hasta luego!

― Hey, Luna!!-gritó Harry.

― Si?-Ella se volvió, por segunda vez, pero no se veía ni un poco molesta.

― Yo… tu… ¡Buenas noches, Luna!-U.U

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
_ Ron se quitó el puño dela boca y la abrió, con cara de estupefacción. Hermione bajo la cabeza y murmuró algo, para luego golpearse la frente con la mano.

**HLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHL**

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo (mucho, muchisimo). Hermione se estaba rindiendo…

― Vamos, Hermione, lo conseguiras…

― Es tan difícil… Esos dos no tienen remedio… Él es bastante timido… Y ella nunca capta el mensaje…

― Eso veo…

― Y tener ese peso encima es muy duro…

― No tienes que tenerlo tu sola… Yo te ayudare―Ron sonrió y abrazo a Hermione de tal forma que ella acomodo su cabeza en su cuello y el pelirrojo frotó su hombro.

― Gracias…

― Hey, Herms, mira allá… Por aquel árbol―dijo de pronto Ron. Hermione volvió a ver.

Ahora era Luna quien se acercaba a Harry.

_Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl _

Esos dos hablaban con tanta naturalidad, se veían tan felices…

Y de pronto Luna sonrió bastante y fue a abrazar a Harry ().

(Hermione dio un suspiro, mientras que Ron abría lentamente la boca)

Y, cuando se separaron, Harry bajo su mirada hacia la de Luna y, claramente se vio, hubo una conexión.

Ambos se acercaron…_  
__Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Y, talvez por que Luna vio que Harry no haría nada, le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió como nunca.

Algo le dijo Luna a Harry y este sonrió con tristeza. Ambos se sentaron en el césped, Luna miraba hacia la derecha y Harry a la izquierda.

_Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl _

―¡¡¡¡IDIOTAAAAAA!!!-gritó entonces Hermione, totalmente furica, miró a Ron, pidiendo apoyo.

― ¡¡IMBECIL!!!-gritó el pelirrojo.

― No tanto Ron…―dijo la chica…

― HIJO DE MALA BLUDGER!-gritó Ron, sonriendo, mientras Hermione le daba leves golpes en el brazo.

Harry escucho todo… Se sentía muy mal…

― Te gritan a ti?-dijo Luna, sorprendida. Y miró atrás, donde Ron y Hermione se reían.

― Eso parece…

― Pero son tus amigos… ¿Por qué te gritan tus amigos?-dijo Luna, sorprendida.

― Por que al parecer ellos intentan ayudarme en algo… Pero mi timidez no permite el progreso…

― A mi me pasa lo mismo―dijo Luna―Solo que soy yo la que me ayudo…Y soy yo la que fracaso…

― Pero dudo que sea lo mismo―dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y luego sonrieron.

― Sabes, Luna, eres muy especial… Espero verte en vacaciones…

― Claro que nos veremos―sonrió ella. Harry se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella sonrió, sonrojada.

Y, finalmente, se quedaron viendo a los ojos…

_Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl_

* * *

DEJENME REVIEW, plis, esa es la forma en que uno toma animos 


End file.
